Underneath the Mistletoe
by changeofheart505
Summary: Mistletoe, they say if you stand under it with some one else, you have to kiss them. What if the person there, is the one you love?


Underneath the mistletoe

**Sakura: YAY! New fic!**

**Yami Sakura: Sakura doesn't own Kanon or the song All I Want for Christmas Is You.**

_Songs_

It was quiet… a bit too quiet. Yuichi Aizawa looked around. Ayu should have been there by now! The Christmas showcase was about to begin soon! He sighed and pulled out the schedule they handed out to him. He skimmed the list of songs. There were classics like Silent Night, and Hark! The Herald Angels Sing and new songs like Last Christmas and All I Want for Christmas Is You. He wondered would sing what. He saw Makoto, Mai, Nayuki, and Shiori come up to him. But still no Ayu…

"Hey Yuichi!" Nayuki said.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Ayu?" He asked.

"Sorry, but no," Mai said. They sat down next to him, and they watched as the songs were performed. Everyone was waiting for the last song to be sung.

"Okay everyone, our last is All I Want for Christmas Is You, being sung by Ayu Tsukimiya!" The group of five gasped as Ayu skipped to the stage. She wore a Mrs. Claus mini dress, her hat sparkled, and a small ringing came from the bell she had attached to her headband. When she started, her friends realized she was an amazing singer.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

At this point she began to dance. Yuichi also noticed her eyes were on him. He wondered what it meant, no, it wasn't possible! Could Ayu, actually, _love him?_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

He smiled, and looked at Ayu, who winked at him. He felt his heartbeat getting faster and faster.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

He noticed the four girls whisper among themselves, giving him looks. He ignored them and went back to listening to Ayu sing.  
_  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Everyone was cheering, but Yuichi tuned them out. His eyes and ears were on Ayu and only on Ayu.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

Ayu skipped off stage when the song ended. There was a moment of silence before cheers filled the air. Yuichi smiled and ran off back stage. He held a bouquet of Japanese roses in one hand, and looked around for Ayu. Spotting her, he ran up to the girl, who was currently talking to Makoto. He nodded to Makoto as she left. She had other things to do…

"You were… amazing!" Yuichi said handing her the flowers. Ayu smiled.

"Thank you! You really mean it Yuichi?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I practiced…" he laughed, and then looked up. Mistletoe… Ayu noticed, and smiled a small smile. He leaned down to kiss her, right there underneath the mistletoe.

**Sakura: This is my first Kanon fic! Please tell me what you think! If you like it, I'll make more, if not, meh, I might make more, but they'll be one shots like this one. JA NE!**


End file.
